


what is this feeling?

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Young hicsqueak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: It was like a tingling, almost burning sensation in her lower stomach. And the more she concentrated on it and the more she concentrated on Pippa, the lower the feeling travelled down her body.______________________Hecate discovers the magic of masturbation.





	what is this feeling?

Hecate was restless. It had gone 11pm and she’d just snuck back into her bedroom after staying in Pippa’s room much later than she should have, giggling and playing chess and drinking hot chocolate.

She got into bed and closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn’t thank herself in the morning for staying up so late. But the more she tried to sleep, the more restless she became. She had this _feeling_. Couldn’t quite place her finger on what it was. And then she couldn’t stop thinking about Pippa. _Good_ , she thought. Concentrate on Pippa. The conversations they’d had this evening. What conversations they’d have tomorrow. That would take her mind off whatever this was. 

It didn’t.

It was like a tingling, almost burning sensation in her lower stomach. And the more she concentrated on it and the more she concentrated on Pippa, the lower the feeling travelled down her body.

It was a good feeling, she thinks. But at the same time unbelievably frustrating and suddenly the need to apply pressure overcame her. She tried bucking her hips into the empty space above her but that did nothing. And why wouldn’t the image of Pippa leave her mind? Then it began to feel almost wrong. But still, something had to be done. She rolled onto her stomach, looking for any kind of solution, pressing her hips firmly into her mattress as hard as she could, but that left her feeling a little breathless and it still wasn’t enough. She needed more. But more of what? What _is_ it exactly that she felt? And why did the mere thought of her best friend only intensify it.

More. More _what?_ She had no idea, but she just needed it. Then she started to worry that this feeling would never go away. She wasn’t sure she could handle it always lingering there forever. A constant ache inside of her.

Suddenly, an idea sparked. Curiously, she lowered her hand to rest between her legs and pressed her hips down again. And just for a split second, the feeling seemed to expand inside of her. It felt better.

She continued in a gentle rocking motion as the feeling got more and more intense and then- Pippa. The thought confused Hecate again, but for some reason thinking of Pippa made her crave, _need_ even more. She needed to be even closer to this burning sensation. She slid a hand underneath her pyjama pants.

A moment of relief spread across her face as she realised that the feeling seemed to be going somewhere, finally. She just needed to continue what she was doing. Whatever it was. 

More moments passed and the frustration began to rise again. Closer. She needed to be closer. Even closer to Pippa. _Yes_. Close to Pippa. Pippa could make it go away, if she just kept the image of her right there in her mind. If she just focused on her and only on her.

Without even thinking about it her hand made its way underneath the last layer of fabric and finally skin was touching skin and finally- Pippa- Pippa was still there. She was surprised by what she felt beneath her fingertips, hot and wet, was this because of Pippa? 

An almost silent hum escaped her lips, as Hecate began to think about how she’d gone her entire life having no idea she was capable of feeling this way. Feeling this _good_. Like a different, secret kind of magic that no one ever talked about. She didn’t know why, but somehow she knew she shouldn’t talk about it either.

It wasn’t long before she could think of absolutely nothing except the image of Pippa. She was no longer asking herself why she was thinking of her, all she needed to focus on was that Pippa made everything more intense, Pippa made Hecate all the more needy for some sort of release. And it felt like she was getting to one. Something was building inside her and every time she thought she couldn’t possibly feel any better, the feeling got better. 

It got better and better and- _Pippa_ \- and so much better, until all of a sudden she couldn’t move. Couldn’t stop the sharp gasp that escaped her lips. Couldn’t stop all the muscles in her body tensing or her legs shaking or her mouth drying. Couldn’t stop thinking about, couldn’t stop silently calling out for Pippa. All the frustration desperately spiralling out of her as she clutched the edge of her mattress as tightly as she could. She didn’t have control over anything and although that terrified her, it thrilled her. 

She was able to breathe again, trying to swallow in an attempt for the moisture to return to her mouth. Tiny pulses and spasm still travelling up her legs and thighs. She caught her breath once more and gave in to the small whimper she’d been trying to keep inside.

Confusion. Pure amazement. Disbelief. The only things now filling her mind. She felt herself flushing. And then shame. And a wave of sleepiness. So much shame she couldn’t explain to herself as her eyes started drooping. She didn’t want to think about Pippa anymore. Somehow feeling so wrong for ever thinking of her in the first place during whatever _that_ was. Then she felt complete fear at the irrational idea that somehow Pippa would know what she’d just done. Had Pippa ever done that? Another wave hit her and she relaxed more into the bed. And then excitement. A tiny pang in her stomach, just before drifting off to sleep. Maybe it was wrong or maybe it wasn’t, but whatever it was, she couldn’t wait to experience it again.


End file.
